Personal Jesus
| Recorded = May 1989 at Puk Studios (Denmark) and Logic Studios (Milan) | Genre = |blues rock }} | Length = 3:44 | Label = Mute | Writer = Martin Gore | Certification = Gold | Producer = | Last single = "Everything Counts" (live) (1989) | This single = "Personal Jesus" (1989) | Next single = "Enjoy the Silence" (1990) | Misc = }} }} "Personal Jesus" is a song by the English electronic band Depeche Mode, released on 28 August 1989 as the lead single from their seventh studio album, Violator (1990). The single reached No. 13 on the UK Singles Chart and No. 28 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100. The song was the first single to make the US Top 40 for the band since their 1984 single "People Are People" and was their first gold-certified single in the US (quickly followed by the band's subsequent single, "Enjoy the Silence"). In Germany, the single is one of the band's longest-charting songs, staying on the country's singles chart for 23 weeks. In 2004, "Personal Jesus" was ranked No. 368 in Rolling Stone's list of "The 500 Greatest Songs of All Time", . Rolling Stone. and in September 2006 it was voted as one of the "100 Greatest Songs Ever" in ''Q'' magazine. "Personal Jesus" was re-released as a single on 30 May 2011 for the new Depeche Mode remix album Remixes 2: 81–11, with the leading remix by the production team Stargate. Since its release, the song has been covered by numerous artists including Gravity Kills, Marilyn Manson, Sammy Hagar, Jerry Williams, Lollipop Lust Kill, Nina Hagen, Richard Cheese, Johnny Cash, and Mindless Self Indulgence. Inspiration The song was inspired by the book Elvis and Me by Priscilla Presley. According to songwriter Martin Gore: }} Composition "Personal Jesus" is written in the key of F minor with a tempo of 130 beats per minute in time. The vocals in the song span from A3 to F 5. Background In mid-1989, the band began recording in Milan with record producer Flood. The result of this session was the single "Personal Jesus", which featured a catchy bluesy riff and drum-based sound, radically different from anything the band had released thus far. The song became a big hit across the world, and is one of Depeche Mode's most successful songs, along with the single "Enjoy the Silence". Although not the first Depeche Mode song to feature guitar parts ("Behind the Wheel" and their cover of "Route 66" featured a guitar; "Love, in Itself" from Construction Time Again featured an acoustic guitar), it was the first time a guitar was used as a dominant instrument in a Depeche Mode song. Prior to its release, advertisements were placed in the personal columns of regional newspapers in the UK with the words "Your own personal Jesus." Later, the ads included a phone number one could dial to hear the song. The ensuing controversy helped propel the single to No. 13 on the UK charts, becoming one of Depeche Mode’s biggest sellers. The single was particularly successful commercially thanks to the fact that it was released six months prior to the album it would later appear on. Up to that point, it was the best selling 12" single in Warner Brothers history. "Personal Jesus" has a plethora of remixes, almost unprecedented for Depeche Mode at the time. While most other Depeche Mode singles prior to "Personal Jesus" usually had band-made extended mixes, Depeche Mode started to invite more DJs and mixers to the fold, which would become the mainstay for all future Depeche Mode singles. François Kevorkian (who did the mixing for the Violator album, in general) mixed the single version, the "Holier Than Thou Approach", the "Pump Mix", and the lesser-known "Kazan Cathedral Mix" (which was not available on any of the singles), while producer Flood mixed the "Acoustic" version and the "Telephone Stomp Mix" as well as the single version and "Sensual Mix" of the single's B-side "Dangerous", a more disco-electronic track. The "Hazchemix" and "Hazchemix Edit" of "Dangerous" were mixed by Daniel Miller. The back-cover of "Personal Jesus" features one of the band members and the back-side of a naked woman. The band member she is with depends on whether it is the 7" Vinyl (Martin Gore), the 12" Vinyl (Dave Gahan), the Cassette (Andy Fletcher), or the original CD (Alan Wilder). On some copies she does not appear at all, such as the 2004 CD re-release, and on promo copies. On some limited releases, like the GBong17, all four photos are available plus one photo of the full group (Martin is hugging the woman). The Anton Corbijn-directed music video for "Personal Jesus" is his first Depeche Mode video in colour, and features the band in a ranch (suggested to appear as a brothel), placed in the Tabernas Desert of Almería, in Spain. MTV edited out some suggestive mouth movements of Martin Gore during the bridge and replaced it with some other footage from the video. Track listings All songs written by Martin Gore ; 7", Cassette: Mute / Bong17, CBong17 (UK) # "Personal Jesus" – 3:44 # "Dangerous" – 4:20 ; 7": Mute / GBong17 (UK) # "Personal Jesus" – 3:44 # "Dangerous (Hazchemix Edit)" – 3:01 # "Personal Jesus (Acoustic)" – 3:26 ; 12", mini-CD: Mute / 12Bong17, CDBong17 (UK) # "Personal Jesus (Holier Than Thou Approach)" – 5:51 # "Dangerous (Sensual Mix)" – 5:24 # "Personal Jesus (Acoustic)" – 3:26 ; Limited 12", mini-CD: Mute / L12Bong17, LCDBong17 (UK) # "Personal Jesus (Pump Mix)" – 7:47 # "Personal Jesus (Telephone Stomp Mix)" – 5:32 # "Dangerous (Hazchemix)" – 5:34 ; CD: Mute / CDBong17X (EU) # "Personal Jesus" – 3:44 # "Dangerous" – 4:20 # "Personal Jesus (Acoustic)" – 3:26 # "Dangerous (Hazchemix Edit)" – 3:01 # "Personal Jesus (Holier Than Thou Approach)" – 5:51 # "Dangerous (Sensual Mix)" – 5:24 # "Personal Jesus (Pump Mix)" – 7:47 # "Personal Jesus (Telephone Stomp Mix)" – 5:32 # "Dangerous (Hazchemix)" – 5:34 * This CD is the 2004 re-release ; CD: Sire/Reprise / 21328-2 (US) # "Personal Jesus" – 3:44 # "Personal Jesus (Holier Than Thou Approach)" – 5:51 # "Dangerous (Hazchemix)" – 5:34 # "Personal Jesus (Pump Mix)" – 7:47 # "Personal Jesus (Acoustic)" – 3:26 # "Dangerous (Sensual Mix)" – 5:24 # "Personal Jesus (Telephone Stomp Mix)" – 5:32 # "Dangerous" – 4:20 * US single released 19 September 1989 Mixes Francois Kevorkian * Personal Jesus (Single/7" Version) * Personal Jesus (Holier Than Thou Approach/12" version) * Personal Jesus (Pump Mix) * Personal Jesus (Kazan Cathedral Mix)(only available on the limited 4-disc edition of Remixes 81–04 and Just Say Da (Volume IV of the "Just Say Yes" series)) * Personal Jesus (Album Version) Flood * Personal Jesus (Telephone Stomp Mix) * Dangerous (Single Version) * Dangerous (Sensual Mix) Daniel Miller * Dangerous (Hazchemix) * Dangerous (Hazchemix Edit) Charts Weekly charts Year–end charts Certifications Appearances *The song was used as the entrance theme for the professional wrestler Volador Jr. *The Marilyn Manson version of the song was used as the entrance theme for professional wrestler Austin Aries during his early Ring of Honor run *The song is featured on the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas soundtrack. It is played on the video game's radio Radio X. *The song was also used in the trailer of the movie The Devil's Double. *The song was used in the Victoria's Secret Fashion Show on it segment Coquettish Fetish in a remix of Beware of the Dog by Jamelia. *In 2012, a live version of "Personal Jesus" (from the album Tour of the Universe) was used on an ad for Giorgio Armani's Acqua di Gio. *The chorus of the song was played in the background to the 2013 New Year Fireworks in London. *The song is available as downloadable content for Rock Band 3, along with "Never Let Me Down Again" and "Policy of Truth". Personal Jesus supports the pro guitar and bass add-on. *The song was used on the show Californication in the season 6 episode "Blind Faith". *In an episode of the MTV series When I Was 17, Jay Manuel reveals that "Personal Jesus" was a favorite song of his. *The song was featured on the NBA 2K15 soundtrack. *The song's instrumental was used in the Virgin Atlantic airline advert in 2015 *The song was used in the cinematic trailer of Assassin's Creed Syndicate on 8 October 2015. Personal Jesus 2011 | Released = 18 April 2011 | Format = | Recorded = 2010–11 | Genre = | Length = 3:56 | Label = Mute | Writer = Martin Gore | Producer = Stargate | Last single = "Fragile Tension / Hole to Feed" (2009) | This single = "Personal Jesus '11" (2011) | Next single = "Heaven" (2013) | Misc = }} "Personal Jesus 2011" is the remixed version of the single, released on 30 May 2011. The digital single was released in the UK on 18 April 2011. It was released a day later in the US. Track listings CD (Bong43) # "Personal Jesus" (The Stargate Mix) – 3:57 # "Personal Jesus" (Alex Metric Remix) – 5:57 # "Personal Jesus" (Eric Prydz Remix) – 7:26 # "Personal Jesus" (M.A.N. Remix) – 5:24 # "Personal Jesus" (Sie Medway-Smith Remix) – 6:25 12" vinyl # "Personal Jesus" (Alex Metric Remix) – 5:54 # "Personal Jesus" (M.A.N. Remix) – 5:22 # "Personal Jesus" (The Stargate Mix) – 3:56 # "Personal Jesus" (Eric Prydz Remix) – 7:25 # "Personal Jesus" (Sie Medway-Smith Remix) – 6:25 Digital Download # "Personal Jesus" (The Stargate Mix) – 3:56 # "Personal Jesus" (Alex Metric Remix Edit) – 3:27 Beatport Exclusive Digital Download # "Personal Jesus" (Eric Prydz Remix) – 7:26 # "Never Let Me Down Again" (Eric Prydz Remix) – 7:01 Promo CD (PCDBong43) # "Personal Jesus" (The Stargate Mix) – 3:57 # "Personal Jesus" (Alex Metric Remix Edit) – 3:27 # "Personal Jesus" (Alex Metric Remix) – 5:57 # "Personal Jesus" (Eric Prydz Remix) – 7:26 # "Personal Jesus" (M.A.N. Remix) – 5:24 # "Personal Jesus" (Sie Medway-Smith Remix) – 6:25 . Shout.ru. 5 April 2011. iTunes Store # "Personal Jesus" (Alex Metric Remix) – 5:57 # "Personal Jesus" (Eric Prydz Remix) – 7:26 # "Personal Jesus" (M.A.N. Remix) – 5:24 # "Personal Jesus" (Sie Medway-Smith Remix) – 5:56 Charts Cover versions Johnny Cash cover Johnny Cash recorded "Personal Jesus" for his 2002 album American IV. Producer Rick Rubin asked Red Hot Chili Peppers guitarist John Frusciante to re-work an acoustic version of Martin Gore's song, which featured a simple acoustic riff that stripped down the song to a blues style. Frusciante plays guitar on the track, along with Tom Petty & The Heartbreakers guitarist Mike Campbell. It appears as the B-side to another cover, Nine Inch Nails' "Hurt". Marilyn Manson cover | Format = | Recorded = 2004 | Genre = | Label = | Writer = Martin L. Gore | Producer = | Last single = "(s)AINT" (2004) | This single = "Personal Jesus" (2004) | Next single = "The Nobodies: 2005 Against All Gods Remix" (2005) | Misc = }} Marilyn Manson's 2004 cover version of "Personal Jesus" appears on the band's best-of compilation, Lest We Forget: The Best Of, and was that album's lead single. It was recorded by Marilyn Manson with instrumentation and arrangement by Tim Sköld at Manson's studio, Doppelherz Blood Treatment Facility, and mixed by Mark 'Spike' Stent, a veteran producer who had also frequently worked with Depeche Mode. The cover does not deviate in any large degree from Depeche Mode's original version, apart from additional guitar distortion. The single was accompanied by a music video directed by Manson and Nathan "Karma" Cox, which features the band members in tableaux vivants accompanied by rear-projection images depicting various images of political figures such as Benito Mussolini, John F. Kennedy, Joseph Stalin, Mahatma Gandhi, Adolf Hitler, George W. Bush and Fidel Castro. Like the original version, this 2004 cover was also remixed by other artists. The "Personal Jesus Rude Photo Motor Mix" was produced by Felix da Housecat, Brian Black and Olivier Grasset, and appears as a b-side on the vinyl versions of the single. It has been a staple of the band's live shows as well. Track listing ; Enhanced CD single # "Personal Jesus" – 4:06 # "mOBSCENE Replet" (Mea Culpa Remix by Bitteren Ende) – 4:35 # "Personal Jesus" (Rude Photo Motor Remix) – 5:50 # "Personal Jesus" video ; German Mini CD single # "Personal Jesus" – 4:06 # "This Is the New Shit" (remix by Sergio Galoyan) – 4:28 ; UK 10" and UK 7" vinyl # "Personal Jesus" (LP version) # "Personal Jesus" (Rude Photo Motor Remix) ; UK Enhanced CD single # "Personal Jesus" – 4:06 # "This Is the New Shit" (Invective remix by Obiter Dictum) – 4:25 # "mOBSCENE Replet" (Mea Culpa Remix by Bitteren Ende) – 4:35 # "Personal Jesus" video Jamelia sample Singer-songwriter Jamelia recorded the song "Beware of the Dog" in 2006, which sampled "Personal Jesus". "Beware of the Dog" peaked at No. 10 on the UK charts. Hilary Duff sample Actress and singer Hilary Duff recorded "Reach Out" in 2008. The song was also based upon a sample of "Personal Jesus". "Reach Out" later became No. 1 on Billboard's Hot Dance Club Play chart. Other covers * Fielfraz – from the 1991 single No More Sad Songs From Santa Claus. * Lollipop Lust Kill – from the 2002 album My So Called Knife. * Gravity Kills – from the 2002 album Superstarved. * David Gogo – from the 2002 album Skeleton Key. * Jerry Williams - from the 2002 album Sweet Sixty. * Thomas Di Leva – from the 2002 album Lovestar. * Richard Cheese – from the 2004 album I'd Like a Virgin. * Tori Amos – various live performances, notably on 2005's Original Sinsuality / Summer Of Sin Tour and more recently on 2010s untitled tour. * Nina Hagen – from her 2010 album Personal Jesus. * Arisa – from the 2012 album "Amami Tour". * Sammy Hagar – from his 2013 album Sammy Hagar & Friends, featuring Neal Schon (Journey, Bad English) on guitar, Michael Anthony (Chickenfoot) on bass, and Chad Smith (Red Hot Chili Peppers, Chickenfoot) on drums. * Moving Heroes – from the 2014 single "Shadow". * Lisa Hannigan – various live performances during recent tours. * Mindless Self Indulgence – from the 2015 album PINK. References External links *Single information from the official Depeche Mode website *"Personal Jesus" lyrics * * * * Category:1989 singles Category:1989 songs Category:2004 singles Category:2011 singles Category:Depeche Mode songs Category:Johnny Cash songs Category:Marilyn Manson (band) songs Category:Music videos directed by Anton Corbijn Category:Mute Records singles Category:Song recordings produced by Flood (producer) Category:Songs written by Martin Gore